


Legacy

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You were on the Minerva?"
Kudos: 1
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'legacy'

An eyebrow raise. "You were on the Minerva?" 

Abbey looked at the woman interviewing her and nodded. Ten years and three jobs later, that one small line was the only one that ever seemed to matter. If some of ZAFT's communications technology hadn't been released for commercial use, it wouldn't even be necessary to note. 

"Yes," she added. No need to elaborate. 

"My brother..." The interviewer shook her head. "Never mind. You probably hear enough of that, don't you? Let's talk about the open position..." 

Abbey would have listened. She knew what was shared, after all. But... 

"Yes, thank you."


End file.
